El Pasado Regresa
by LiitahAika
Summary: Que pasa si luego de 5 años,tu pasado vuelve junto con muchos problemas?.  Mi primera historiaaa! Pasen y lean!
1. El encuentro

El Pasado Regresa.

Cap. 1.- El Encuentro.

Sakura POV

Es sábado y estoy recostada en mi cama pensando en el extraño presentimiento que tengo: de que hoy me va a pasar algo, no sé que pueda ser. He pensado toda la mañana en esto. Mejor me levanto o si no se me va a hacer tarde.

Me levante y me empecé a arreglar para ir con Tomoyo al centro comercial. Fui hacia mi closet y revise que podía ponerme este día. A los pocos minutos de revisar mi closet elegí: una polera manga corta larga de color morado con rayas negras, unos shorts negros (el día estaba caluroso) y unas converse moradas.

Termine de vestirme y baje hacia la cocina a tomar algo. Cuando llegue a la cocina me encontré con mi padre, quien me saludo cariñosamente.

-Buenos días pequeña Sakura- Dijo mi padre sonriéndome mientras yo sacaba leche del refrigerador.

-Buenos días Papá- Le sonreí

-¿Vas a salir?- me pregunto al darse cuenta de mi vestuario.

-Sí, voy a salir con Tomoyo- le conteste mientras le daba un sorbo a mi vaso de leche.

-¡Ah!- Exclamó – ¿A Dónde van a ir?- Pregunto

-Tenemos pensado ir al centro comercial y luego tal vez a su casa-Le conteste

-¿A qué hora piensan salir? –Dijo mientras se preparaba un café.

- A las 3 nos vamos a juntar en el Parque Pingüino- Conteste.

- Esta Bien- Dijo dando un sorbo a su café – Creo que mejor vas saliendo, faltan 10 minutos para las 3- Me sonrió

- Quéééééééé?- Dije mientras salía corriendo de la cocina rumbo a mi habitación a buscar mi bolso.

Mi padre al verme solo rio. A los pocos minutos de haber subido a buscar mi bolso, baje corriendo y cogí las llaves.

-¡Adiós Papá! – grite mientras abría la puerta.

-Adiós Hija- Gritó desde la cocina – Pásalo bien-

-¡Claro papá!- Salí y cerré la puerta.

Lo bueno de todo esto es que el Parque Pingüino quedaba cerca de mi casa. Uff! Siempre llego tarde a todas partes… nunca aprenderé.

Syaoran POV

Hace unas 2 o 3 horas he llegado a Japón y ya estoy aburrido…. estar viendo televisión más de 2 horas, sentado en el sofá y haciendo zapping no es un panorama muy entretenido que digamos.

-¡Hey Syaoran!- Dijo Eriol apareciendo de la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa Eriol?- Pregunte mientras Eriol se sentaba al lado mío.

-¿Qué tal si vamos al Centro Comercial?-

-Mmmmmm ¿A qué?- pregunte dudoso

- Pues a comprar- Sonrió - Y a ver chicas – dijo con un tono seductor.

-Mmmmmm-

-¡Vamos Syaoran!- Dijo Eriol mientras yo lo miraba algo dudoso-¡Anímate!- Sonrió

-Está bien- Contesté resignado

-Yeah!- Sonrió

-Ya cállate payaso- Dije mientras me ponía de pie y caminaba hacia mi cuarto.

Espero que en el Centro Comercial me entretenga y me distraiga…. No creo que pase nada desagradable ¿O sí?

Sakura POV

2 Horas después….

Tomoyo y yo estamos en una cafetería descansando luego de haber caminado tanto y también, de haber comprado tanto.

-¡Ay Saku!- Comentó mientras sonreía – ¡Compramos unos vestidos tan monos!, cuando te los coloques te vas a ver tan linda ¡tengo que grabarte!- Dijo con estrellas en los ojos.

-¡Tomoyo! No digas eso… – Replique con algunas gotitas en mi cabeza

-¿Porque no Sakura?... ¡Te vas a ver tan kawaii!- Sonrió emocionada

- Tomoyo…. –Dije resignada, no podía llevarle la contraria a Tomoyo… ella siempre ganaba.

Estuvimos como una media hora hablando y riendo sobre algunas de las locuras que habían pasado en la semana. Hubo un silencio cómodo entre las dos pero Tomoyo lo rompió.

-Hey Saku….- Dijo Tomoyo llamando mi atención – ¿Ese que esta allá no es Eriol? Con… Syaoran?- Apunto hacia un par de personas que venían saliendo de un tienda de deportes.

Al terminar de escuchar lo que dijo Tomoyo dirigí mi mirada hacia donde ella apuntaba… ¡Oh rayos! , si, eran ellos.

Maldita Sea Mi Suerte.

Syaoran POV

Con Eriol hemos pasado por varias tiendas de deportes y de ropa, hemos comprado algunas cosas y también hemos visto a algunas chicas, pero nada fuera de lo común.

-Hey Syaoran- Dijo Eriol rompiendo el silencio que hace tiempo había estado presente.

-¿Qué Pasa?- Pregunte

-No quiero preocuparte pero…. - Dijo preocupado mientras paraba de caminar. Lo mire mientras paraba mis pasos.

-¿Pero?- Lo incite a seguir

- Mira – Apunto hacia una de las tantas cafeterías que había en el lugar.

Mire hacia donde Eriol había apuntado. Al darme cuenta de quienes estaban en esa cafetería, específicamente en una mesa cerca de la entrada, no pude reprimir un gemido lastimero. En esa cafetería, en esa mesa, junto a una amiga… se encontraba la dueña de mis pensamientos y también… el tormento de estos.

-Eriol- Lo llame sin despegar mi vista de la cafetería -¿Crees conveniente que vallamos a saludar?

-No lo sé Syaoran- Contestó dudoso – No creo que sea lo mejor en este momento –

Me quede unos minutos callado, Eriol tenía razón…. Aunque me muera de ganas de hablar con ella no puedo, ya que, este no es el mejor momento ni el lugar indicado para hablar con ella.

-Tienes razón- Dije mirándolo – Mejor vámonos-

-Ok-

Emprendimos el camino hacia la salida.

Espero tener algún momento para hablar con ella y poder arreglar las cosas.

Sakura POV

No lo puedo creer. ¡¿Que hace el aquí?... ¿Acaso no estaba en China?.. ¡Uy! Porque tuvo que volver.

Mi vida es tannnnnnnnnnnnn horrible.

-No te preocupes Saku- Me sonrió – ya se fueron-

-¿En serio?-Pregunte mirándola un poco dudosa

- Si, cálmate-

Mire hacia atrás- Uf…. ¡Qué alivio! – Suspire tranquila

-Sakura….-

-¿Qué pasa?- Le di un sorbo a mi café

-Tú sabes muy bien que si el está aquí…. No podrás escapar mucho tiempo de él, lo más seguro es que él quiera hablar contigo y solucionar las cosas-

-Si lo sé Tommy- Dije seria – Pero tú sabes que se me va a ser muy difícil hablar con el… No quiero sufrir más- Termine con un tono triste.

-¡Ay amiga!... No te pongas triste, ya verás que todo saldrá bien- Me sonrió mientras tomaba mi mano en señal de apoyo

-Gracias Tommy- Le sonreí de vuelta- Creo que sería mejor que nos vallamos, ya es un poco tarde-

-Si tienes razón-

Luego de haber terminado nuestros cafés y también de haber pagado, Tomoyo y yo tomamos un taxi para ir a nuestras casas, ya que, caminando no podríamos con las bolsas. A los 10 minutos llegamos a mi casa, me despedí de Tomoyo, baje mis bolsas y Tomoyo siguió en el taxi rumbo hacia su casa.

Al entrar me encontré con Yukito en la sala.

-Hola Sakura- Me saludo Yukito con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hola Yukito!- Le sonreí de vuelta

-Hola Monstruo- Dijo mi hermano apareciendo de la cocina junto a mi padre.

-No soy un monstruo!- Replique enojada

-Ya Touya – Hablo mi padre- ¿Cómo te fue Sakura?- Me sonrió+

-Bien Papá, Gracias- Sonreí

-¿Quieres algo para comer?-

-Em… no gracias no tengo hambre- Sonreí- Bueno+, creo que mejor voy a mi cuarto, estoy un poco cansada-

-Está bien-

-¡Adiós Yukito!-

-Adiós pequeña Sakura- Dijo alegre

Subí las escaleras con las bolsas y camine un poco hasta llegar a mi pieza. Una vez allí, deje las bolsas en el escritorio y me tire a la cama. Necesitaba asimilar lo que vi en el Centro Comercial. ¿Qué hacia el aquí? ¿Cuándo llego a Japón?

Me costó tanto poder recuperarme luego de que se fue y resulta que ahora volvió. No quiero volver a pensar en el pasado,

¡No lo quiero volver a repetir!

Suspire. Tenía un gran nudo en la garganta y sentía que en cualquier momento me rompería a llorar.

¿Por qué tuviste que volver? … Syaoran Li?

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Hey! Hola a todosssssss!<p>

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo de mi primera historia que hago. :$

Cualquier sugerencia, reclamo o consulta me mandan un correo a mi mail: karlyxta hotmail . com (sin espacios) o solo dejan un review (L).

Byeeeeee!

LiitahAika (L)


	2. Sentimientos del pasado

**Hola!**

**No pude actualizar pronto, ya que, la semana pasada fue mi Licenciatura y más encima con todos los tramites que tenía que hacer por el Colegio estaba demasiada ocupada! Lo siento mucho!**

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo! espero que les guste.**

El Pasado Regresa.

Cap. 2.- Sentimientos del pasado.

Sakura POV

Todo comenzó hace 5 años, resulta que mis padres conocieron a un matrimonio de China…. los Li. Mis padres hicieron algunos negocios con ellos y gracias a ello se hicieron muy buenos amigos, el matrimonio tenía 3 hijos: Shiefa de 15, Meiling de 10 y…. Shaoran de 12.

Mis padres junto a los Li, tenían algunas reuniones en la casa, ellos llevaban a sus hijos y yo me hice muy amiga de los 3 hermanos… especialmente de Shaoran por tener la misma edad. El y yo siempre que nuestros papás se juntaban estábamos juntos, ya que, esas reuniones nos aburrían y preferíamos ir al patio a pasear o simplemente a ver televisión pero siempre juntos.

Con Shaoran nos hicimos unos muy buenos amigos. Cuando pasó un año, Los Li decidieron instalarse aquí en Tomoeda, ya que, viajar desde China a Tomoeda les complicaba un poco. Con Shaoran nos veíamos todos los días ya que íbamos al mismo instituto.

Al pasar el tiempo los dos nos fuimos acercando y ya no éramos simples amigos, pasábamos todo los días juntos. Por esa razón yo empecé a sentir un cariño muy especial por él, no era el cariño común de amigos si no… de "algo" más.

Mi queridísima amiga Tomoyo, me ayudaba mucho con este sentimiento, ya que, yo no quería de Shaoran lo supiera porqué tal vez el no sintiera lo mismo y no tenía ganas de escuchar un "lo siento, pero no me gustas" de parte de él.

Con el pasar de los días mis sentimientos fueron aumentando+ mucho+ mas y se me hacia muy difícil ocultarlos, así que decidí dárselos a conocer.

El día que elegí para decirle mis sentimientos fue cuando nuestros padres iban a tener una reunión en la casa de Los Li. Cuando estábamos solos jugando con su perrito, me arme de valor.

Flashback conversación:

_"-Emmmm… Shao- Dije llamándole"_

_"-Que Pasa Saku?-"_

_"-Yo… q-que...ría d-decir...te algo- tartamudee nerviosa"_

_"-Dime, te escucho- Sonrió"_

_"-Tu…..-"_

_"-¿Yo?- dijo incitándome a seguir"_

_"-Me…-"_

_"-¿Me?-Me miro curioso"_

_"Me quede unos minutos callada pensando en si debía o no hacer esto. Lo mire seriamente a sus hermosos ojos color chocolate y decidí seguir con esto."_

_"-Tú me gustas mucho Shaoran- Solté de sopetón"_

_"-¿En Serio?- Dijo luego de algunos minutos de silencio con un tono de ¿felicidad?"_

_"-Si- Me sonroje"_

_"-Tu…. También me gustas… Sakura- Dijo sonriéndome"_

Después de eso nos quedamos mirando fijamente. Poco a poco íbamos acercándonos pero, justo apareció Meiling y nos interrumpió.

Para ser más breve, luego de esa declaración, pasaron unos 2 días y Shaoran me invito a salir al parque. Allí me confesó sus sentimientos y me pregunto si quería ser su novia, yo por supuesto le dije que sí. Desde ese momento todo fue color de rosa… hasta que un día, un 24 de mayo -recuerdo perfectamente la fecha- ocurrió un hecho que cambiaria todo entre nosotros:

Flashback:

Estaba yo en la casa de Shaoran, esperándolo para poder salir un rato. Estaba es su cuarto, me estaba aburriendo, ya que, habían pasado unos 30 minutos desde que su mamá lo llamo a su despacho. Empecé a ver sus cosas, sus cuadernos, su ropa, sus posters, etc., hasta que me encontré con una misteriosa carta que estaba entre medio de una carpeta. Siempre he sido curiosa así que con cuidado la abrí y la leí:

Carta:

_"Querido Shaoran:_

_No sabes cuánto te extraño, estos 3 años que has estado en Japón han sido un verdadero infierno para mí._

_Espero que cumplas tu promesa de venir a verme esta navidad, siento que me has dejado de lado y eso me hace pedazos el corazón. Necesito con urgencia verte, abrazarte y besarte, como lo hacia antes de que te vayas a Japón._

_Espero que me extrañes como lo hago yo y que pienses en mí todos los días._

_Ah! Se me olvidaba, mi padre pregunta que cuando vas a decidir la fecha de la boda y el lugar. Dice que por favor te comuniques con él lo más pronto que puedas._

_Ah! ¡No veo la hora de ser tu esposa!_

_Bueno, me despido._

_Con mucho amor_

_Akira."_

No lo podía creer, Shaoran tenía una novia… y más encima ¡se iban a casar! las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Me tuve que sentar en la cama para no caer por la sorpresa. Sentí la puerta abrirse.

_-Hey Sakura! ya termine de hablar c... ¿Qué pasa Sakura?- Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a mí._

_-…- Yo solo sollozaba_

_-Oye… Dime… ¿Qué te paso mi amor?-_

_Al terminar de escuchar la frase de Shaoran simplemente exploté._

_-¡No me digas mi amor!- me levante_

_-Hey...- dijo intentando tocarme el brazo pero yo no lo deje._

_-¡No me toques!-_

_-¡¿Que te hice Sakura?- Dijo sorprendido- Que yo sepa, no te he hecho nada como para que reacciones así-_

_-Te equivocas- Dije para luego mostrarle la carta que tenia entre mis manos- ¡Me mentiste!-_

_-Sa -Sakura… déjame explicarte por favor-_

_-¡No hay nada que explicar!- Dije llorando- ¡Er-eres un m-maldito!...n-no… te qu-quiero ver n-nun-nunca más- dije con dificultad por culpa de las lagrimas._

_-Sakura- Me tomo de las manos- Escúchame por favor-_

_-N-no- Dije tratando de soltarme de su agarre- ¡Suéltame!- Me solté de su agarre y Salí corriendo de la Mansión Li._

Luego de ese día, nunca más hable con Shaoran. No lo quería ver. Lo evitaba siempre, ya que, el me buscaba para poder explicarme todo lo que decía esa carta, pero yo nunca le hice caso.

Así que por medio de Tomoyo me entere de que Shaoran volvería a China por tiempo indefinido.

Desde que Shaoran se fue ya han pasado 2 años. Me costó bastante olvidarlo y ahora el regresaba.

Suspire.

Estaba acostada en mi cama. Son las 5.30 de la madrugada, se preguntaran porque estoy despierta tan tarde, pues… no he podido dormir recordando lo que había pasado y preguntándome cómo voy a poder hablar con el porqué Tomoyo tiene razón, lo más probable es que él quiera hablarme y explicarme todo. Y aunque intente escaparme, no lo voy a poder hacer todo el tiempo.

¡Ay Shaoran!

¡Sale de mi cabeza de una buena vez!

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Wuuuuuu Hola a toooooodoooooossssssss :)<p>

Wow! Qué triste lo que paso con Sakura y Shaoran no?

Shaoran hablara con Sakura? Volverán? Se caso Shaoran?

Todo esto se sabrá…. En el próximo capítulo wuajajajajajajajaj xd

Gracias a las personas que dejaron review .

Recuerden! Cualquier consulta, comentario, sugerencia, reclamo, etc... Me mandan un correo a mi mail: Karlyxta Hotmail. Com (sin espacios) o solo dejan un review :)

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Bye!


End file.
